winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club and the alien planet
in this episode spongebob,privateand squidward get sent with treasures from other people to be brought to darwin four to find tellegent life forms. plot It starts in the great hall when SpongeBob realizes they're out of tartar sauce, but when he checks the vat he realizes theirs a letter fo volunteers and offers to an expedition to planet darwin four. When Mr. Krabs yells at him to get back to work, SpongeBob explains the situation. Mr. Krabs gets an idea to particiapte. the news is heared by the winx, and the compete for it, and private seems to have won. The next scene shows the winx, and other people in magic city standing in front of a large ship called von braun with a large stage next to it. A huge line of people are in line to make contributions and Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob,private and Squidward to handle them while he sells souvenirs. It shows several people making contributions which Squidward critiques but SpongeBob finds everything amazing. Mr. Krabs sells cheap souvenirs for outrageous prices. Patrick comes to make a donation of his favorite rock, Squidward lets him put the rock in the air but hits the metal behind him flinging Squidward, SpongeBob,squidward and Private into the von braun and knocking out patrick, trapping them. In the ship the 3 of them imagine what darwin 4 would be like until Squidward gets knocked out. the von braun then takes off,Traveling at 20% the speed of light (37,000 miles/s), it reaches Darwin IV in 42 hours.Upon reaching orbit, it deploys the Darwin Reconnaissance Orbiter, which looks for potential landing sites for the probes. The first probe, Balboa, explodes along with its lifting body transport during entry, because one of its wings failed to unfold. Two backup probes, Leonardo da Vinci (nicknamed Leo) and Isaac Newton (nicknamed Ike) and the treasure chest with spongebob squidward and private, successfully land on the planet, and learn much about its bizarre indigenous lifeforms, including an apparently sapient species. back in tricropolis, the scientist realize they did not put in a rescue shipp for the expoloeres for the guy who was supposed to do that decided to sleep the whole time, and forgot about it entirily, so the winx head to darwin 4 to help them. The robotic probes spongebob,squidward and private sent out to research on Darwin IV are called Horus Probes. Each Horus probe consists of an 8-foot (2.4 m) high, 40-foot (12 m) long inflatable, hydrogen-filled balloon, which is covered with solar receptors, a computer 'brain', a 'head' covered with sensors, and several smaller robots that can be sent to places too dangerous for the probes themselves. The probes have a limited degree of artificial intelligence, very similar to the 'processing power' of a 4-year-old. All the real thinking is done by a supercomputer in the orbiting Von Braun. The probes are programmed with different personalities; Ike is more cautious, while Leo is the risk-taker. The two probes are also equipped with a holographic message that will be projected to any sentient life found on Darwin private has a translator that has 6 laguages (for the guy who was supposed to do the rescue ship was lazy and only added 6 langueges like english,spanish,french, wookie, gungan, and chinese). After the two probes inflate their gas-bags and the trio get out of their chest prison, they encounter a voracious Arrowtongue and watch it pursue a Gyrosprinter. Later that night, the twins and trio find the wreckage of Balboa and are forced to split up, Ike and private studying the unique plant life and Leo going after big game spongebob decides to follow one of the probes, but squidward goes in the other direction, despite being told to stay with the probes. private and Ike's voyage takes them to one of Darwin IV's pocket forests, where he encounters a flock of Trunk Suckers and their predator, the Daggerwrist. Before their research is finished, a massive hurricane-like storm hits and Ike must take to the sky, launching weather balloons. Leo goes to the mountain ranges and finds a herd of Unths engaged in rutting-like behavior. Afterward, Leo finds a pair of Bladderhorns engaging in combat. He tries to communicate with one, but a sonic ping interrupts the conversation and scares off the animal, and he is knocked out by a mysterious creature. Ike and private ventures to the meadows and gullies of Darwin IV, encountering a massive herd of Grovebacks and Littoralopes. It is here that they also encounters spongebob and squidward trying avoid a pair of Pterosaur-like Skewers. Leo gets destroyed by a mysterious and evasive creature, and Ike private squidward and spongebob, ordered by the Von Braun to search for Leo's attacker, hopes to find a new sentient species. their route takes them across perilous terrain, and across the Amoebic Sea in thier quest for Leo. As they embarks on his journey, one of the Grovebacks seen earlier falls victim to a swarm of Beach Quills. then then finds a pack of Prongheads hunting a Gyrosprinter, and crosses the Amoebic Sea (which attempted to attack Ike), encountering a herd of giant Sea Striders. Ike,private,squidward and spongebob manages to find Leo after a harrowing experience with a Skewer which tries to attack him, but before it could it was killed by a spear that was thrown by the newly discovered Eosapien. Shortly afterward, Ike communicates with the Eosapien tribe and discovers that they are truly intelligent. Ike launches a camera disk to record the moment, or perhaps "to assess the threat" due to a third Eosapien appearing; however one of the Eosapiens mistakes it as an attack and destroy the camera disk. Before shutting down, the wrecked camera disk records the Eosapien tribe carrying Ike away. Screaming_squidward.jpg|squidward screaming Screaming_spongebob.jpg|spongebob screaming private,squidward and spongebob run for their lives worrying they may attack, but are then netted by scar, for they had come in the nick of time, and another tribe of eosapiens,(different from the ones that attacked them) appear, and tecna manages to negotiate with them , they then return home, while the eosapiens check out the treasure the left for them. transcript trivia Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes